Operations
by cellum95
Summary: Snippets of Kancolle x WoWs done in the style of Operations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Operation: Valkyrie_

 _Main Objective: Save the Bismarck_

 _Secondary Objective:_

 _At least 2 Liberty ships must survive and reach the Bismarck_

 _Sink HMS King George V_

 _Shoot down 15 planes or more_

 _Ships participating:_

 _USS Lexington_

 _USS North Carolina_

 _KMS Tirpitz_

 _HMS Edinburgh_

 _IJN Atago_

 _Z-23_

 _Kiev_

 _Theatre of Operation: North/Mid-Atlantic Area_

 _Starting Operation in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_

" _Battle Start!"_

The sound of her main guns firing were music to her ears. Shells whizzing through the air and hitting her target were a bonus and the smell of cordite was like a drug to her. This is the experience HMS Rodney was feeling right now, and she loved every second of it.

Her eyes took a quick peep of her fellows joining her in this momentous occasion. Right beside her was the flagship, HMS _King George V_ , and just a few meters away were HMS Dorsetshire and HMS Norfolk. All three had savage grins on their faces, and she couldn't blame them really.

The cry of ' _Sink the Hood!'_ was still in the air following the apparent betrayal of the then-symbol of the Royal Navy. While said ship was nowhere in sight, one of the ships that defeated, then captured, then turned her was here, and they would turn their emotions to her for the moment, releasing some of their pent-up anger. The sight of her agony amuses her greatly.

Suddenly, her attention was diverted to her air radar. She could see that numerous, small unidentified contacts speeding through towards them in the southwest direction. She stared at it with confusion and suspicion.

Her brain quickly told her that these were Royal Navy Fairey Swordfish en route to help with the sinking of the _Bismarck._ But she immediately shot it down, as she reasons to herself that HMS _Illustrious_ and HMS _Ark Royal_ doesn't have planes these numerous, or as fast. The Luftwaffe was also out of the question. The operational range of all available aircraft from captured French air bases fell far too short for them to successfully reach.

As her mind overclocks itself to think of this anomalous situation, she jumps slightly as _King George V_ was shouting at her through the radio already. As she looks at her commander, the flagship was asking her what had taken her attention from the task at hand. The others were also looking at her, expecting an answer immediately.

Before she could do so, the sound of shells whistling through the air alerted them of enemy gunfire. Not a moment too soon, splashes of water erupted all around them, which made them temporarily lose all concentration and break off their engagement. As they put effort into re-engaging the enemy, another noise took their attention.

The screech of propellers cutting through the air made them all look up, and they were shock to see aircraft diving them on them. Their AA guns blazed away, trying to swat the annoying insects out of the sky. But the number of aircraft attacking them were too much for their combined firepower, and soon the aircraft were dropping their deadly payloads.

 _King George V_ received the most damage out of all four of them. 4 torpedo hits to the port side caused extensive flooding and caused her to list to dangerous angles. What made the damage worse are 3 bomb effectives that not only caused three separate fires to appear, but to cause her number 3 turret to be destroyed and her number 2 turret to be incapacitated for a while. She reported that her crew were working vigorously to fix the damage done to her.

She, _Dorsetshire,_ and _Norfolk_ didn't leave unscathed either. She was hit two bomb hits which caused a fire to break out on her deck, while _Dorsetshire_ and _Norfolk_ was strafed by the escorting fighters that came with the dive bombers and torpedo bombers.

As the planes disengaged and regroup, the four ships were able to look at their attackers with great detail, and what they pick up was shocking. It was the not the dark, navy blue color, or the aircraft that attacked them were of the mono-wing design, but rather the insignia that was etched on their wings: a single, white star encapsulated by a blue circle, a horizontal blue bar on the background, with another bar that was white-red striped on either side of the circle.

They couldn't believe it. Their hearts tried to reason to them that it shouldn't be possible, but their minds silenced it with the complete confirmation of the facts before them. American planes had just attacked them.

Before they could mentally question this anomalous event, more screeching could be heard. Seconds later, the sound of shells impacting the water, along with the sight of columns of water erupting from multiple impact points. The scenario repeated itself many times, straddling them more and more.

As they braced themselves for the inevitable shell hits, _Norfolk_ suddenly shouted 'Contact!' with all she had. Despite their position, their eyes dart on the horizon, trying to visually identify the contacts the cruiser had detected. It didn't take long.

Seven plumes of smoke had been detected, which indicated a very small task force was attacking them. With a cloudy day, it was difficult to discern the defining features of the task force effectively, especially with the additional smoke plumes that is coming out from their guns. The water plumes did not help either.

But lady luck suddenly gave them a break, and soon they were able to see what made up the task force. Six ships, a mixture of destroyers, cruisers and battleships the most probable composition considering the sizes. But those conning towers…surely not….

 _There were._ Her eyes did not deceive in the slightest. Those conning towers could not be mistaken for anything else. The design of American, _German, British,_ and Russian conning towers can be distinguishable to the trained eye, though there was one that was a complete mystery to her.

She jerked herself back to attention as _King George V_ was giving out orders to redirect their fire towards the incoming _enemy_ squadron. Meanwhile, the enemy squadron was rapidly closing the distance while maintaining their devastating firepower at them. The destroyers especially, as they were close and were gunning towards her commander.

Their guns were now aimed at the squadron attacking them. With little to no hesitation, they opened fire, managing to score hits on the German ship. But by then, it was already too late. The two destroyers of the enemy squadron turned to starboard and began laying a smoke screen to cover tracks.

 _Rodney_ could only watch as _King George V,_ heavily damaged and running at severely reduced speed, got hit by a multitude of torpedoes, columns of water erupting from where the impact point is. The extensive damage was too much for the crew of her commander to handle, and soon her already dangerous list tilted even more and more until a part of her superstructure was touching the water.

She stood there, helpless to do anything as her commander rolled over, before sinking beneath the waves in a painfully slow manner. She could see oil fires licking the water, the only indication that _King George V_ was even there in the first place. She could see of what remains of her crew, dead or trying desperately to survive in the frigid waters of the Atlantic.

She stared. Her mind turned blank as she tried to comprehend the sight that happened in front of her. Oh she _does_ comprehend the sight, it's just that her mind is not willing to accept it as the truth.

She returned her attention to the enemy squadron, letting her large, 16-inch guns do the talking. The guns of _Dorsetshire_ and _Norfolk_ weren't silent either. Their guns were sending 'screw you' packages in the shape of 8-inch shells hurled towards the enemy.

The enemy was not amused with that reception. As soon as _King George V_ was hit by destroyer torpedoes, the _Bismarck-_ look-alike turned to starboard and stagger fire her 8, 15-inch guns at _Norfolk_. Most of the German shells straddled the heavy cruiser, but one managed to hit her. Thankfully, it only hit the smoke stack.

Not to drop off the momentum, the accompanying battleship also turned to starboard, bringing her massive guns to bear at _Norfolk_. Unlike her German counterpart, this battleship that flies the American flag fired _all_ of its gun at the heavy cruiser. She winced at the tight grouping the shells have.

But _Norfolk_ was getting none of that. She turned to port, evading the mass of lethal projectiles that caused huge plumes of water to erupt when they missed. Her emergency maneuver, however, caused her to be in range of the squadron's cruisers.

Both of them turned to port and their guns roared at the immediate opportunity to hurt the British heavy cruiser. This is also when the German battleship finished reloading and fired again, followed by her accompanying battleship. _Norfolk_ and her crew tried their best to dodge the incoming fire.

This was a great opportunity for her to do massive damage to the squadron that was concentrating on _Norfolk,_ if it wasn't for something that caught her immediate attention. As soon as the heavy cruiser was getting concentrated by the enemy cruisers and battleships, the destroyers came out of their smoke screen and was steaming right towards her. She redirected her massive guns to the oncoming threat and opened fire.

One destroyer swerved to port, while the other swerved to starboard, but the result was the same. Her shells missed her intended target, and the destroyers resumed their normal course towards her. Her main and secondary armaments were being loaded as fast as they could be to deter the approach of her enemies.

When it was painfully obvious that both of them would not stop their advance, she opted for the next best thing. As they simultaneously turn to port, she turned her bow towards them, hoping that this it is enough. She let two of her turrets continue their 'talk' at the enemy.

The first destroyer peels away, signaling that she already put her deadly arsenal in the water. Curiously, the second destroyer was not. Her theory-making could wait however, as she spots the metal fishes swimming towards her way.

Fortunately, her calculated move meant that she wasn't going to eat all those payloads one after the other, and what's even better, lady luck gave her a safe passage between two torpedoes, letting her sail past them. But her troubles were not over yet. Because of her maneuver, she closed the distance between her and the second destroyer.

The second destroyer waited a few seconds before launching her own sets of deadly payload. She could visibly see the underwater missiles leaving their respective pods and into the water. She winced internally. _This is going to hurt._

Still, she tried to maneuver herself to minimize the number of torpedoes that will make contact with her hull. She visibly cringed as one, two, no, _three_ torpedoes struck her front starboard side. She could feel her crew rushing towards the damaged area and hastily patching up the holes that was made because of the impact.

A cry caught her attention, and was greeted with the sight of _Norfolk,_ riddled with shell holes and fires breaking out, got hit by shells from the _Bismarck_ -looking clone. With her damage, it was too much. Water rushed in to her hull, and soon she listed to port before sinking beneath the waves.

Movement caught her eyes, and she could see _Dorsetshire_ moving away, keeping her fire up. With that kind of opposition whose accuracy, determination, and tenacity cannot be underestimated, it was the only sound strategy to do. She also contributed by turning her firepower towards those who were chasing the heavy cruiser.

The enemy squadron, however, had other plans. Buzzing noises could be heard above them, and _Rodney_ knew what it meant. The planes that had attacked them during the opening rounds were back, and with them their deadly payload.

She assumed that she would be the one to be focused down, and so she braced for the inevitable damage they would cause to her. However, she was utterly confused when the squadrons of aircraft were completely ignoring her. It didn't take long for her to realize where they are heading.

She watched as all aircraft dived to attack _Dorsetshire_ with all they had. She watched as the heavy cruiser unleashed the might of her anti-aircraft firepower, but in the end, it didn't even matter. Strafing runs from the escorting fighters kept the AA gunners distracted while the torpedo and dive bombers make their attack run. She stood there, helpless, as the strikes got home and destroyed the heavy cruiser within seconds.

As enemy aircraft regroup and turned to return to their carrier, the full might of the enemy squadron was now turned at her. She screamed, probably a combination of rage and agony, as she was pummeled by shells while she returns the favor as fast as she could. Fires lick her superstructure, hull damage increasing insurmountably, and yet, she stubbornly refuses to sink, not when there are spirits to avenge.

But sadly, it was not to be. She felt a massive hit impacting her port bow, and wonders whether it was a hit from the _Bismarck-_ look-alike or from her companion. That train of thought quickly vanished when she noticed seawater rushing in, her damage too much for her crew to handle, and soon the miniature explosions were happening all along her deck.

 _Ah._ She was sinking, breaking apart as the waters of Atlantic were slowly taking her to Davy Jones' locker. _If only fate did not intervene…_

 _Sheffield_ could only look on with horror at the events that unfolded. In a matter of minutes, _King George V, Rodney, Norfolk,_ and _Dorsetshire_ had been killed by a squadron that seemingly came out of nowhere, accompanied by aircraft launched from an unseen carrier. She could see them closing the distance with _Bismarck,_ then forming a perimeter around her.

Her captain ordered an immediate retreat from the area, lest they caught the attention of the enemy's saviors. Frankly, she didn't blame him for his decision. If she were in his shoes, she would've done the same.

As she turned around to return to her squadron, her ears heard buzzing noises. She looked up, and a squadron of Fairey Swordfish flying towards the carnage. Her eyes widen and radios them to break off their attack and head home, but for some reason, they continue on.

She radioed them again, hoping against all hope that they heed her message. It was ignored, and she turned her head while sailing away to watch their doomed attack. She noted that they were still gunning towards the battered German battleship that was now surrounded by the enemy squadron.

She watched as they broke off into three attack formations, then dive towards their target. She watched as the anti-air guns of the squadron erupt furiously at the sky. She turned her attention away as soon as the first Swordfish erupt into flames and fall out from the sky.

 _Minutes earlier_

 _Ark Royal_ watched as the last of her Swordfish take off from her flight deck. She could see them forming up before heading towards the final battle. She sighs happily, knowing that the pride of the Royal Navy shall be avenged soon.

While she waits, she looks at her squad mate that was with her. _Renown_ stood there, her face stony and unflinching. She contemplates whether that is really her expression or it is just a façade to hide her true expression.

Time passed, and soon she looked down on her wrist to see the time. She hummed when she read the time. It was only a few minutes before they would reach _Bismarck_ and aid in the destruction of the one who turned _Hood_ traitor, hopefully.

Minutes passed, and soon she felt that something was wrong. Her feeling were being validated as soon as an hour had passed, and the squadron of Swordfish she had sent ages ago did not return. Worry started to ebb into the forefront of her conscious as time marched forward still.

It magnified as soon as _Sheffield_ returned to formation, her expression struck by fear. She could feel _Renown_ giving her undivided attention to the heavy cruiser, and she immediately asked what happened. She braced for the news to hit her.

The British heavy cruiser took a moment to take her breath before looking at them and telling the events that unfolded. She could feel her breath hitching as the story is told in great detail, the fury _Renown_ is giving off as it progressed, and the sorrow _Sheffield_ is generating as she tells all of it.

As she was done telling her the events, _Renown_ exclaimed in a dangerously calm fashion to go there and crush those meddling infidels. _Sheffield_ argued that they should instead report to the Admiralty on what happened. They both turned to her and asked on what they should do, since she is the command ship after all.

She was left in a very delicate situation. The options before her were viable, but both had terrible risks associated with them. She took her time deliberating her choices, though her unease is visibly seen when both _Renown_ and _Sheffield_ were looking at her intensely.

After much consideration, she said as calmly as she could to go for the _Sheffield's_ advice. She was sure _Renown_ would object with her decision, but surprisingly, with only a huff, she agreed, but she warned that the Admiralty would not like the news. She replied back that they would not, but they would have to accept it.

All three of them turned about and head back to their naval base in Alexandria. They just hoped that the meddlers would be dealt with, this time with surprise on their side, not theirs.

 **A/N: It took a lot of deliberation in my half on what I want to write: this one or a Steven Universe one. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this first snippet of a 'What-if' Kancolle x WoWs operation(even though it is set in an AU of Kancolle). Forgive me if this is not up to your standard since this is new territory for me, and can help me in what to improve in the next snippets.**

 **-cellum95**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 _Operation: Valkyrie_

 _Main Objective: Save the Bismarck_

 _Secondary Objective:_

 _1.)_ _At least 2 Liberty ships must survive and reach the Bismarck_

 _2.)_ _Sink HMS King George V_

 _3.)_ _Shoot down 10 planes or more_

 _Ships participating:_

 _1.)_ _USS Lexington_

 _2.)_ _USS North Carolina_

 _3.)_ _KMS Tirpitz_

 _4.)_ _HMS Edinburgh_

 _5.)_ _IJN Atago_

 _6.)_ _Z-23_

 _7.)_ _Kiev_

 _Theatre of Operation: North/Mid-Atlantic Area_

 _Starting Operation in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_

 _"Battle Start!"_

* * *

The sound of her main guns firing were music to her ears. Shells whizzing through the air and hitting her target were a bonus and the smell of cordite was like a drug to her. This is the experience HMS Rodney was feeling right now, and she loved every second of it.

Her eyes took a quick peep of her fellows joining her in this momentous occasion. Right beside her was the flagship, HMS _King George V_ , and just a few meters away were HMS Dorsetshire and HMS Norfolk. All three had savage grins on their faces, and she couldn't blame them really.

The cry of ' _Sink the Hood!'_ was still in the air following the apparent betrayal of the then-symbol of the Royal Navy. While said ship was nowhere in sight, one of the ships that defeated, then captured, then turned her was here, and they would turn their emotions to her for the moment, releasing some of their pent-up anger. The sight of her agony amuses her greatly.

Suddenly, her attention was diverted to her air radar. She could see that numerous, small unidentified contacts speeding through towards them in the southwest direction. She stared at it with confusion and suspicion.

Her brain quickly told her that these were Royal Navy Fairey Swordfish en route to help with the sinking of the _Bismarck._ But she immediately shot it down, as she reasons to herself that HMS _Illustrious_ and HMS _Ark Royal_ doesn't have planes these numerous, or as fast. The Luftwaffe was also out of the question. The operational range of all available aircraft from captured French air bases fell far too short for them to successfully reach.

As her mind overclocks itself to think of this anomalous situation, she jumps slightly as _King George V_ was shouting at her through the radio already. As she looks at her commander, the flagship was asking her what had taken her attention from the task at hand. The others were also looking at her, expecting an answer immediately.

Before she could do so, the sound of shells whistling through the air alerted them of enemy gunfire. Not a moment too soon, splashes of water erupted all around them, which made them temporarily lose all concentration and break off their engagement. As they put effort into re-engaging the enemy, another noise took their attention.

The screech of propellers cutting through the air made them all look up, and they were shock to see aircraft diving them on them. Their AA guns blazed away, trying to swat the annoying insects out of the sky. But the number of aircraft attacking them were too much for their combined firepower, and soon the aircraft were dropping their deadly payloads.

 _King George V_ received the most damage out of all four of them. 4 torpedo hits to the port side caused extensive flooding and caused her to list to dangerous angles. What made the damage worse are 3 effective bomb hits that not only caused three separate fires to appear, but to cause her number 3 turret to be destroyed and her number 2 turret to be incapacitated for a while. She reported that her crew were working vigorously to fix the damage done to her.

She, _Dorsetshire,_ and _Norfolk_ didn't leave unscathed either. She was hit two bomb hits which caused a fire to break out on her deck, while _Dorsetshire_ and _Norfolk_ were strafed by the escorting fighters that came with the dive bombers and torpedo bombers.

As the planes disengaged and regroup, the four ships were able to look at their attackers with great detail, and what they pick up was shocking. It was the not the dark, navy blue color, or the aircraft that attacked them were of the mono-wing design, but rather the insignia that was etched on their wings: a single, white star encapsulated by a blue circle, a horizontal blue bar on the background, with another bar that was white-red striped on either side of the circle.

They couldn't believe it. Their hearts tried to reason to them that it shouldn't be possible, but their minds silenced it with the complete confirmation of the facts before them. American planes had just attacked them.

Before they could mentally question this anomalous event, more screeching could be heard. Seconds later, the sound of shells impacting the water, along with the sight of columns of water erupting from multiple impact points. The scenario repeated itself many times, straddling them more and more.

As they braced themselves for the inevitable shell hits, _Norfolk_ suddenly shouted 'Contact!' with all she had. Despite their position, their eyes dart on the horizon, trying to visually identify the contacts the cruiser had detected. It didn't take long.

Seven plumes of smoke had been detected, which indicated a very small task force was attacking them. With a cloudy day, it was difficult to discern the defining features of the task force effectively, especially with the additional smoke plumes that are coming out from their guns. The water plumes did not help either.

But lady luck suddenly gave them a break, and soon they were able to see what made up the task force. Six ships, a mixture of destroyers, cruisers and battleships the most probable composition considering the sizes. But those conning towers…surely not….

 _There were._ Her eyes did not deceive in the slightest. Those conning towers could not be mistaken for anything else. The design of American, _German, British,_ and Russian conning towers can be distinguishable to the trained eye, though there was one that was a complete mystery to her.

She jerked herself back to attention as _King George V_ was giving out orders to redirect their fire towards the incoming _enemy_ squadron. Meanwhile, the enemy squadron was rapidly closing the distance while maintaining their devastating firepower at them. The destroyers especially, as they were close and were gunning towards her commander.

Their guns were now aimed at the squadron attacking them. With little to no hesitation, they opened fire, managing to score hits on the German ship. But by then, it was already too late. The two destroyers of the enemy squadron turned to starboard and began laying a smoke screen to cover tracks.

 _Rodney_ could only watch as _King George V,_ heavily damaged and running at severely reduced speed, got hit by a multitude of torpedoes, columns of water erupting from where the impact point is. The extensive damage was too much for the crew of her commander to handle, and soon her already dangerous list tilted even more and more until a part of her superstructure was touching the water.

She stood there, helpless to do anything as her commander rolled over, before sinking beneath the waves in a painfully slow manner. She could see oil fires licking the water, the only indication that _King George V_ was even there in the first place. She could see of what remains of her crew, dead or trying desperately to survive in the frigid waters of the Atlantic.

She stared. Her mind turned blank as she tried to comprehend the sight that happened in front of her. Oh, she _does_ comprehend the sight, it's just that her mind is not willing to accept it as the truth.

She returned her attention to the enemy squadron, letting her large, 16-inch guns do the talking. The guns of _Dorsetshire_ and _Norfolk_ weren't silent either. Their guns were sending 'screw you' packages in the shape of 8-inch shells hurled towards the enemy.

The enemy was not amused with that reception. As soon as _King George V_ was hit by destroyer torpedoes, the _Bismarck-_ look-alike turned to starboard and stagger fire her 8, 15-inch guns at _Norfolk_. Most of the German shells straddled the heavy cruiser, but one managed to hit her. Thankfully, it only hit the smokestack.

Not to drop off the momentum, the accompanying battleship also turned to starboard, bringing her massive guns to bear at _Norfolk_. Unlike her German counterpart, this battleship that flies the American flag fired _all_ of its guns at the heavy cruiser. She winced at the tight grouping the shells have.

But _Norfolk_ was getting none of that. She turned to port, evading the mass of lethal projectiles that caused huge plumes of water to erupt when they missed. Her emergency maneuver, however, caused her to be in range of the squadron's cruisers.

Both of them turned to port and their guns roared at the immediate opportunity to hurt the British heavy cruiser. This is also when the German battleship finished reloading and fired again, followed by her accompanying battleship. _Norfolk_ and her crew tried their best to dodge the incoming fire.

This was a great opportunity for her to do massive damage to the squadron that was concentrating on _Norfolk_ if it wasn't for something that caught her immediate attention. As soon as the heavy cruiser was getting concentrated by the enemy cruisers and battleships, the destroyers came out of their smoke screen and were steaming right towards her. She redirected her massive guns to the oncoming threat and opened fire.

One destroyer swerved to port, while the other swerved to starboard, but the result was the same. Her shells missed her intended target, and the destroyers resumed their normal course towards her. Her main and secondary armaments were being loaded as fast as they could be to deter the approach of her enemies.

When it was painfully obvious that both of them would not stop their advance, she opted for the next best thing. As they simultaneously turn to port, she turned her bow towards them, hoping that this it is enough. She let two of her turrets continue their 'talk' at the enemy.

The first destroyer peels away, signaling that she already put her deadly arsenal in the water. Curiously, the second destroyer was not. Her theory-making could wait, however, as she spots the metal fishes swimming towards her way.

Fortunately, her calculated move meant that she wasn't going to eat all those payloads one after the other, and what's even better, lady luck gave her a safe passage between two torpedoes, letting her sail past them. But her troubles were not over yet. Because of her maneuver, she closed the distance between her and the second destroyer.

The second destroyer waited a few seconds before launching her own sets of deadly payload. She could visibly see the underwater missiles leaving their respective pods and into the water. She winced internally. _This is going to hurt._

Still, she tried to maneuver herself to minimize the number of torpedoes that will make contact with her hull. She visibly cringed as one, two, no, _three_ torpedoes struck her front starboard side. She could feel her crew rushing towards the damaged area and hastily patching up the holes that were made because of the impact.

A cry caught her attention, and was greeted with the sight of _Norfolk,_ riddled with shell holes and fires breaking out, got hit by shells from the _Bismarck_ -looking clone. With her damage, it was too much. Water rushed into her hull, and soon she listed to port before sinking beneath the waves.

Movement caught her eyes, and she could see _Dorsetshire_ moving away, keeping her fire up. With that kind of opposition whose accuracy, determination and tenacity cannot be underestimated, it was the only sound strategy to do. She also contributed by turning her firepower towards those who were chasing the heavy cruiser.

The enemy squadron, however, had other plans. Buzzing noises could be heard above them, and _Rodney_ knew what it meant. The planes that had attacked them during the opening rounds were back and with them their deadly payload.

She assumed that she would be the one to be focused down, and so she braced for the inevitable damage they would cause to her. However, she was utterly confused when the squadrons of aircraft were completely ignoring her. It didn't take long for her to realize where they are heading.

She watched as all the aircraft dived to attack _Dorsetshire_ with all they had. She watched as the heavy cruiser unleashed the might of her anti-aircraft firepower, but in the end, it didn't even matter. Strafing runs from the escorting fighters kept the AA gunners distracted while the torpedo and dive bombers make their attack run. She stood there, helpless, as the strikes got home and destroyed the heavy cruiser within seconds.

As enemy aircraft regroup and turned to return to their carrier, the full might of the enemy squadron was now turned at her. She screamed, probably a combination of rage and agony, as she was pummeled by shells while she returns the favor as fast as she could. Fires lick her superstructure, hull damage increasing insurmountably, and yet, she stubbornly refuses to sink, not when there are spirits to avenge.

But sadly, it was not to be. She felt a massive hit impacting her port bow, and wonders whether it was a hit from the _Bismarck-_ look-alike or from her companion. That train of thought quickly vanished when she noticed seawater rushing in, her damage too much for her crew to handle, and soon the miniature explosions were happening all along her deck.

 _Ah._ She was sinking, breaking apart as the waters of Atlantic were slowly taking her to Davy Jones' locker. _If only fate did not intervene…_

* * *

 _Sheffield_ could only look on with horror at the events that unfolded. In a matter of minutes, _King George V, Rodney, Norfolk,_ and _Dorsetshire_ had been killed by a squadron that seemingly came out of nowhere, accompanied by aircraft launched from an unseen carrier. She could see them closing the distance with _Bismarck,_ then forming a perimeter around her.

Her captain ordered an immediate retreat from the area, lest they caught the attention of the enemy's saviors. Frankly, she didn't blame him for his decision. If she were in his shoes, she would've done the same.

As she turned around to return to her squadron, her ears heard buzzing noises. She looked up, and a squadron of Fairey Swordfish flying towards the carnage. Her eyes widen and radio them to break off their attack and head home, but for some reason, they continue on.

She radioed them again, hoping against all hope that they heed her message. It was ignored, and she turned her head while sailing away to watch their doomed attack. She noted that they were still gunning towards the battered German battleship that was now surrounded by the enemy squadron.

She watched as they broke off into three attack formations, then dive towards their target. She watched as the anti-air guns of the squadron erupt furiously at the sky. She turned her attention away as soon as the first Swordfish erupt into flames and fall out from the sky.

* * *

 _Minutes earlier_

 _Ark Royal_ watched as the last of her Swordfish take off from her flight deck. She could see them forming up before heading towards the final battle. She sighs happily, knowing that the pride of the Royal Navy shall be avenged soon.

While she waits, she looks at the squadmate that was with her. _Renown_ stood there, her face stony and unflinching. She contemplates whether that is really her expression or it is just a façade to hide her true expression.

Time passed, and soon she looked down on her wrist to see the time. She hummed when she read the time. It was only a few minutes before they would reach _Bismarck_ and aid in the destruction of the one who turned _Hood_ traitor, hopefully.

Minutes passed, and soon she felt that something was wrong. Her feeling was being validated as soon as an hour had passed, and the squadron of Swordfish she had sent ages ago did not return. Worry started to ebb into the forefront of her conscious as time marched forward still.

It magnified as soon as _Sheffield_ returned to the formation, her expression struck by fear. She could feel _Renown_ giving her undivided attention to the heavy cruiser, and she immediately asked what happened. She braced for the news to hit her.

The British heavy cruiser took a moment to take her breath before looking at them and telling the events that unfolded. She could feel her breath hitching as the story is told in great detail, the fury _Renown_ is giving off as it progressed, and the sorrow _Sheffield_ is generating as she tells all of it.

As she was done telling her the events, _Renown_ exclaimed in a dangerously calm fashion to go there and crush those meddling infidels. _Sheffield_ argued that they should instead report to the Admiralty on what happened. They both turned to her and asked on what they should do since she is the command ship after all.

She was left in a very delicate situation. The options before her were viable, but both had terrible risks associated with them. She took her time deliberating her choices, though her unease is visibly seen when both _Renown_ and _Sheffield_ were looking at her intensely.

After much consideration, she said as calmly as she could to go for _Sheffield's_ advice. She was sure _Renown_ would object with her decision, but surprisingly, with only a huff, she agreed, but she warned that the Admiralty would not like the news. She replied back that they would not, but they would have to accept it.

All three of them turned about and head back to their naval base in Alexandria. They just hoped that the meddlers would be dealt with, this time with surprise on their side, not theirs.

A/N: It took a lot of deliberation in my half on what I want to write: this one or a Steven Universe one. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this first snippet of a 'What-if' Kancolle x WoWs operation(even though it is set in an AU of Kancolle). Forgive me if this is not up to your standard since this is new territory for me, and can help me on what to improve in the next snippets.

-cellum95


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Operation: Heaven Sent_

 _Main Objective: Protect ships and airplanes that are evacuating the civilian and military population of the island._

 _Secondary Objectives:_

 _At least half must reach safety._

 _Protect the lead ship._

 _The route must be clear of enemy forces._

 _Ships:_

 _USS North Carolina_

 _MN Richelieu_

 _KMS Prinz Eugen_

 _IJN Atago_

 _MN Charles Martel_

 _USS Benson_

 _IJN Akizuki_

 _Main Theatre: Okinawa, Pacific Ocean_

The island of Okinawa was in chaos. Everywhere you see, smoke and fire could be seen belching out, as if in a mission to consume the whole area. It was so much that the sun was practically blocked out.

Down on the ground, the people of Okinawa were scrambling to get to safety. They were guided by the military garrison stationed there to safe zones from which they could be evacuated. The task was hard enough, but with the enemy right at their doorstep, it was made even worse.

The news of the situation reached JMSDF headquarters in Tokyo and immediately gathered a large fleet of warships, along with a few requisitioned civilian ferries for the operation, with a number of ship girls as escorts, to evacuate the civilian population and the garrison. Even before the operation began, it was clear to everyone in the fleet that they would have to make several sorties in order to evacuate every single one from Okinawa.

However, problems soon began to present themselves. The clearest among them was that ships would be vulnerable to enemy units in the approach towards the island and the return trip back to the Home Islands. It was predicted that some will not come back.

Another is that local harbor could only accommodate a small number of the fleet, and so it forced them to adopt a switching tactic, which meant that some ships would have to wait out at sea. The ship girls that were with them would act as protectors of the 'sitting ducks' that were waiting.

But there was little time to calculate the impact of the aforementioned problems to the operation. If Okinawa fell, the whole of Japan would be at risk. They just have to make do on the fly.

Zuikaku winced as a shell landed near her, throwing both shell splinters and high amounts of sea water in every direction. Some hit her, but the damage was superficial. She got an arrow from her quiver, loaded it to her bow, and then launched it, watching the arrow transform into a flight of miniaturized Mitsubishi A6M Zeroes.

As her planes gains altitude to join with the rest, she retrieves another arrow and loads it into her bow. She did not fire immediately, as she took the time to assess the situation.

There was a considerable amount of ships still waiting at the harbor mouth. The evacuation process for the civilian population, while orderly, was slow. Not to mention that the Abyssals is still raining down death and destruction on the island, and those are getting closer and closer to the harbor.

In her mind, it was steadily approaching the red area as far as the situation goes. Returning to her task, she released her arrow, which then turned into Nakajima B5Ns. The planes then move forward to strike at the enemy.

Then, she noticed something strange. No, it was more accurate to say that everyone did. The Abyssals have diverted their attention away from the harbor, and soon were converging on a spot they only know.

She, including others, were initially bewildered by the actions of the enemy. The feeling didn't last long, as they soon prepare for a renewed attack by the enemy. Some even launched catapult planes so that they could have advance warning of their actions, while their submarines went forward to scout as well.

Silence reigned on the area. The only noise that can be heard was the alarm, and the muffled sounds of the civilians being loaded into the boats. Tension was high, and coupled with minutes of nothing, lead to everyone forming scenarios one way or another.

Zuikaku launched a squadron of Zeroes to scout with the other planes. While she waits for them to be in position, she tuned in to the reports being made by their submarines. All was clear, they said.

Humming to herself, she switched to her air crews to confirm the reports. For a moment, all said clear. However, a few minutes later, one reported to sight some unknown contacts just a few miles north from their location.

' _Unknown contacts?'_ She thought to herself.

"Nagato! One of my pilots have located unknown contacts north." She said to the overall commander of the ship girl force, then switched back to her pilot and asked him to further identify the contacts. There was only silence in the line.

She tries to contact the pilot a few more times, but the same result happened: silence. Shot down or just interference? It stretched for an uncomfortably long time for her, but finally, there was traffic on the line.

It was static at first, but it gave way to a voice. She was relieved that the voice belonged to the same pilot who reported the sighting minutes ago. But there was no time exchange pleasantries, however brief it is, and so she went straight to the point: she inquires the pilot to clarify his findings.

However, his reply leaves much to be desired. He said that he couldn't believe his find, and adds that with 'look at the horizon and see to believe it.' With that, the line went dead.

Zuikaku relayed what he said to her comrades, and their expression after hearing it screamed 'seriously?' She was in the same boat as them. After all, it was vague, and a bit rude as well.

Still, it was better than nothing, and so they all look at the horizon, harboring a healthy dose of caution and skepticism just in case. It wasn't long before they could hear the tell-tale whine of a 14-cylinder prop engine. It didn't take them long to see the source, a silhouette of a Zero fast approaching.

However, the unidentifiable silhouettes that is following the plane got their attention. Seven were counted in total, all popping one after another. At first, Zuikaku and the rest thought that the pilot had betrayed them, and that he was directing an enemy strike force towards the local harbor, but a closer examination shelved those initial thoughts quickly.

For one thing, the shape was not humanoid, but blocky and angular in their entirety. Second, if it was the enemy, then they would be already taking potshots at the sitting ducks that is the ships of the JMSDF. Third, there wasn't an ominous cloud following their wake.

The sun was kind enough to decrease the intensity of its rays, and the details that were soon made clear gave everyone a shock. There were those that exclaimed loudly, but many stood silent. They were still processing what they are seeing.

What was approaching them were the old, metal hulls of some of their comrades and allies. The ships have encountered the Abyssals, courtesy of the damage painting portions of their hulls. As if to announce their presence and greet them, all seven sounded their horns.

Zuikaku started ruminating inside her mind different explanations on how it was possible. Some were quickly shelved, and some were set aside for a possible review in the immediate future. So many questions, so little answers.

She could see that the closest to them was a destroyer, and judging by the silhouette, it was a _Benson_. It was followed in the following order, based on their silhouette: _Atago, Akizuku,_ an unknown cruiser she didn't know _, Richelieu, Prinz Eugen,_ and lastly, _North Carolina_. No action was taken when the lead ship entered the perimeter, and the subsequent ships that followed it.

Their entry seemed to trigger _something_ inside the Abyssals, as an even fiercer artillery barrage rain down on the island, and what's worse, it was closer to the harbor, making the evacuation more precarious than ever. Even more worrying, an enormous, ominous black cloud could be seen just over the horizon. The writing was on the wall: the enemy was to annihilate them all.

Instead of despairing, the rescuers put even more effort into evacuating the civilian population, and the defenders readied their weapons for what could possibly be their final hour. Their new 'companions' had also something to say, courtesy of the _North Carolina_ and _Richelieu_ firing their main guns at the nearest target, and the cruisers and destroyers doing a 180 and sailing back to meet this threat. This was cue for Zuikaku and the other carriers that were present to launch their squadrons of dive bombers and torpedo bombers to attack the enemy, with fighters acting as defenders for both the attacking squadrons, and the fleet.

What followed could only be seen as chaotic. Shells from both sides rain down on their targets, aircraft shot down as they made their attack run, and the gap between the two sides gradually shrinks. Even more stunning was that the evacuation was stepped up even more, with civilians being loaded to life boats before being transported to ships that were in open water. Still, there were still many waiting at the harbor, and the situation still looked grim.

Zuikaku lost track of time when this chaotic situation played out. Her body was on auto-pilot, launching aircraft one arrow at a time. Only when Vice Admiral Shimura Oji radioed to everyone that every civilian had been accounted that she was released from the spell.

She took a quick run-down of the situation. By then, a quarter of allied planes had been shot down, some had taken moderate damage, and of their special allies, the _Akizuki,_ had been sunk after being bombarded by concentrated fire, but not before taking down a number of the enemy with a combination of guns and torpedoes. The Abyssals were cut down in size, but there was still a sizeable amount of enemy units in the area.

There was only thing to do: clear a path for the return trip. But the only question was: where to attack to make it happen? It was difficult to pinpoint an exact location, thanks to the numbers advantage by the enemy.

It would appear that they are well and truly trapped. It was then that she took a look at their special allies, and she immediately radioed both Nagato and the Vice-Admiral of their actions. Our special allies, she reported, are attacking the north-eastern and eastern flank of the enemy, which seemed to buckle and crack under the assault.

This meant that they have a way to return in relative safety, but there is always the risk of the Abyssals of shoring up the hole their allies exploited, or to swing from other directions to catch them on the run. There was silence. After much deliberation, it was decided to exploit the opening made by their special allies.

Their formation was made up of the more vulnerable ferries and critically loaded ships at the center, with warships and ship girls making a ring to act as escorts. They set sail immediately, but they came under heavy bombardment when the enemy caught their intention. The civilians onboard huddled together, praying that they could make it out safely.

Ship girls throw everything they had left to protect their objective, supported by missile strikes and gun attacks by JMSDF ships. Their special allies, after clearing up enemy units in their attack, swung around and started attacking their pursuers. The engagement was equally intense, with both sides taking even more damage.

Finally, after what felt like hours but in actually took half an hour, the fleet was free to return safely to the Home Islands. Relief was the first emotion to envelope the group, before elation came in and took over. Zuikaku took this moment to take a good, long look at their allies, their hulls riddled with battle damaged, who were sailing with them in a parallel course.

Initial questions still need answers, but she doubt that they will be answered immediately, or in the future. Regardless, she was thankful for their help. She was doubtful that they would have made it out as they have now.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them with her attention wholly devoted to them returning.

 _The surprisingly successful nature of the Operation, with the even more unexpected sight of the old bodies of some of the ship girls, made headlines around the world. Over the course of many weeks, more civilians were evacuated with relative ease, thanks to the savage beating the enemy received in the hands of the fleet._

 _Some were already calling it as one of the most successful operations in this entire, but many knew that it was achieved in the tactical level. Strategic wise, it was a blow as it meant that the Abyssals have a strong starting location for future operations against the Home Islands. It was for this reason that many within the JMSDF were already planning for an operation to seize back Okinawa._

 **A/N: This chapter was under revision many times, with me having a difficulty what kind of operation I want to do, before settling down on this one. This is still set on Vanilla Kancolle.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Was it alright?**

 **Also, I want to ask you guys for suggestions for Chapter 4. This includes the mission objectives, the ships that will be participating, the location, and the universe it is set in. I will try my best to make it happen.**

 **-cellum95**


End file.
